Turbo Mecha Sonic
Summary Turbo Mecha Sonic (Originally known as Metal Sonic and informally known as Mecha Sonic) is one of the main antagonists of the YouTube series Super Mario Bros. Z, and is a robot created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic - however, he rebels against his creator and begins searching for the Chaos Emeralds. He served as the primary antagonist for the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z. Turbo Mecha Sonic was replaced with Metallix in the 2015 remake of Super Mario Bros. Z, as Alvin-Earthworm considered his original design to be underwhelming, he is supposed to be the upgraded form of Metal Sonic, and also because he was easily defeated in his first appearance, Sonic & Knuckles. Mecha Sonic was originally Metal Sonic, who out of all the robots meant to defeat Sonic, he was the most persistent. Eventually, he fused with all the robots to become Turbo Mecha Sonic. Eggman found out and threatened to deactivate him. Mecha Sonic simply rebelled against him and became his own master. Soon, all of Mobius was a wasteland. He fought with Sonic and his friends, easily beating him. Not even Knuckles could beat him. As he had all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow intervened teleported all the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's world, and Mecha Sonic teleported to Mario's world, and Sonic and Shadow followed him and teamed up with the Mario Bros. and Yoshi to stop him. Power and Stats Key: Base | Semi-Super Mecha Sonic | Metallix (2015) Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Unknown Name: Turbo Mecha Sonic, Metallix Age: Unknown Height: Same as Metal Sonic Weight: Same as Metal Sonic Gender: Genderless, Referred as a Male Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bionic Physiology, Martial Artist, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Missile Generation, Gun Protrusion, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Transformation | Same as before Attack Potency: Small City Level (Overpowered the Breaker Beam, which yielded this much power after being boosted by only 1 Chaos Emerald.) | City Level (Powered by 4 Chaos Emeralds. Blew up Yoshi's Island with a giant ball of destruction, which yielded this much power.) | Unknown Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Sonic, who outspeed bullets and missiles.) | Hypersonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class | Unknown Durability: At least Small City Level (Flew right through the Breaker Beam unharmed.) | Unknown (Never got attacked on the series.), likely City Level | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with energy blasts Intelligence: Average (While in combat he displays martial arts prowess and shows a form of precognition Episode 6 with fight against Sonic's Team, specifically Shadow , he will brag and allow enemies to regenerate and form escapes or strategies as he gloats.) Weaknesses: Unknown Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Energy Manipulation': Can fire balls of energy at opponents. In his Semi-Super form he can even use a Kamehameha-like blast. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users